CreatureDialogueSynth.txt
CreatureDialogueSynth |scene=- |srow=147 |topic=000E6A37 |trow=5 |before= |response=Destruction of fellow synth verified. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Unit critically damaged - repairs impossible. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Losses multiplying. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=An Institute synth has fallen. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Fellow synth - destroyed. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000E6A36 |trow=7 |before= |response=You cannot remain undetected for long. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Please reveal yourself. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I recommend against hostile action. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Sensors indicating concealed organic lifeform. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Why are you hiding? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response= Are you attempting an ambush? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I am detecting stealth activity. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000E6A35 |trow=5 |before= |response=Hmm. Overactive sensors. Nothing more. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The sensitivity of my sensors clearly needs adjustment. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Appears to be nothing. Perhaps my sensors need calibration. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I was in error. No enemy detected. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Odd. My scanners must be malfunctioning. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000E6A34 |trow=13 |before= |response=There you are. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I have detected you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=It would appear your attempt at stealth has failed. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I have found you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Your stealthy attack was unsuccessful. And now you must die. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I knew you would reveal yourself. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Attacking enemy. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Engaging hostile life form. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Attacking human. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You must die now, human. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=By order of the Institute, you must be destroyed. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You must be terminated. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Combat initiated. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000E6A33 |trow=4 |before= |response=Where did you go? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Stealth capabilities. Fascinating. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=It would appear my target has... disappeared. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Gone? Hmm. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000E6A32 |trow=3 |before= |response=Humans. So fragile. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=A regrettable occurrence. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=No life signs detected. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000E6A31 |trow=2 |before= |response=Emergency alert. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Unexpected termination. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000E6A30 |trow=6 |before= |response=I know you are still there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You cannot escape detection for long. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I am equipped with the most advanced Institute sensors available. I will find you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Scanning... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Please come out. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Now I understand. You are hiding because you fear death. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000E6A2F |trow=5 |before= |response=Found you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Engaging. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Oh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hello. Goodbye. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=There you are. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000E6A2E |trow=4 |before= |response=If they return, I will be ready. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=They were wise to flee. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I am no longer detecting an enemy presence. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Gone. Excellent. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000E6A2D |trow=4 |before= |response=Hello? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Is someone present? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Movement detected? Curious. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hostile sensor reading detected. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000E6A2B |trow=4 |before= |response=Hmm? Contact detected? Possibly. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Whoever, or whatever you are, I know you are out there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=An enemy may be utilizing stealth. How interesting. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Sensor anomaly detected. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000E6A2A |trow=15 |before= |response=Upper limb actuator damaged. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Arm actuator damaged. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Arm damaged. Attack efficiency decreased. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Critical arm wound sustained. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Critical arm injury sustained. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Primary sensor critically damaged. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Head wound. Head wound. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I have sustained a head wound. Perception impaired. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Torso damaged. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Chest injury sustained. Core systems damaged. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Direct hit. Primary systems damaged. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Lower limb actuator damaged. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Leg actuator damaged. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Leg damaged. Mobility decreased. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Critical leg wound sustained. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000E0C00 |trow=5 |before= |response=Reverting to close quarters combat. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Engaging at minimal distance. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=CQB protocol engaged. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Distance closed. Engaging. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Employing melee tactics. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000E0BFF |trow=29 |before= |response=Kellogg has ordered your termination. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Directive received from Kellogg. Destroy intruder. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Kellogg's secure facility - infiltrated. Termination - required. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Initiate Directive Sigma Omicron - Protect Kellogg. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Asset Kellogg - in danger. Defending. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{MARK FOR RE-RECORD.}'' Intruder in Fort Hagen. Eliminating hostile. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Fort Hagen is under Institute authority. Terminating intruder. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Your termination is inevitable. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I must end your existence. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I regret any suffering you may incur. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Please stand still. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Your destruction is inevitable. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Calculating most efficient attack. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Targeting sensors fully operational. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Commencing termination of organic life form. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Targeting canine. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Please lower your weapon. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Terminating with extreme prejudice. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Assessment - you must die. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Combat subroutine - eliminating all hostiles. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I will limit the pain I inflict, if possible. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Terminating any hostile life form. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Engaging an Institute synth is... foolish. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You must be terrified. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Engaging. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Combat initiated. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Targeting. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Following Institute protocol. Eliminating hostile. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Statistically speaking, your survival is... improbable. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000E0BFD |trow=2 |before= |response=Begin tactical withdrawal. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Fall back to secondary position. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000E0BFA |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Trails off into a malfunction}'' Systems offline... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{The "down" trails off into a malfunction}'' Shutting down... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Trails off into a malfunction}'' Critical failure... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000E0BF9 |trow=13 |before= |response=I am damaged. Kellogg will not be pleased. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I must report this assault directly to Kellogg. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Sustaining damage. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I am the victim of violence. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Be warned: I cannot allow these attacks to continue. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You are damaging valuable Institute property. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Systems... damaged. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Institute synth - damaged. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I am under attack. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hit sustained. Assessing damage. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I am hit. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Are you sure you want to do that? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Your attack cannot be tolerated. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000AC8EF |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Compatriot expiration detected. Requesting reinforcements. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Casualty detected. Additional forces required. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Enemy resistance encountered. Reinforcements necessary. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000A93D2 |trow=15 |before= |response=''{Robotic, matter-of-fact}'' Checkpoint secure. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Robotic, matter-of-fact}'' Checkpoint secure, ma'am. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Robotic, matter-of-fact}'' Location under Institute control. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Robotic, matter-of-fact}'' Checkpoint occupation complete. Initializing patrols. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Robotic, matter-of-fact}'' Area patrol in progress. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Robotic, matter-of-fact}'' Situation analysis finalized. No hostiles detected. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Robotic, matter-of-fact}'' All systems nominal. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Robotic, matter-of-fact}'' Operating at full capacity. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Robotic, matter-of-fact}'' Scanning... subject identified. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Robotic, matter-of-fact}'' Reporting status: all functions normal. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Robotic, matter-of-fact}'' Nothing to report, sir. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Robotic, matter-of-fact}'' Greetings, sir. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Robotic, matter-of-fact}'' Nothing to report, ma'am. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Robotic, matter-of-fact}'' Greetings, ma'am. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Robotic, matter-of-fact}'' Scanning unknown identity... clearance confirmed. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files